BAMF Chapter 4The final chapter!
by HarryPotter369
Summary: Hey this is my final installment of my BAMF series. I hope you have enjoyed reading them as much as I have writing them! Enjoy !


BAMF Chapter 4-The final Battle

James was now in his 7th year, having had an amazing life, he had had many girlfriends too. He was walking across the transfiguration courtyard, when he bumped in to Chrys. "Oh, I'm so sorry." James said. And Chrys glared at him. "Oh, it's you." She said, and walked off. You see, James and Chrys had started a relationship quite soon after he was attacked by the basilisk in the chamber of secrets, but he dumped her and she had hated him ever since. "Chrys please don't be like that. How many times do I have to apologise. It just wasn't working out." He pleaded, but she just snarled. "You hurt me James. You hurt me bad. I can't be bothered with you any more." She raised her wand and said, "Petrificus Totalus. Just so you don't come running after me." She walked away, her hair plastered to her face and disappeared through the doors. Kyle ran up to James and un-froze him. "What was that all about?" He asked, and James took a deep breath. "She's still pissed at me." He said. And Kyle looked down like he was hiding something. "James, mate. I need to tell you something." He murmured, and James raised his eyebrows in intrigued. "Me and Chrys... We slept together, in the hot tub back at the house." James's eyes widened in shock and said. "Jesus Kyle, talk about taking advantage!" He said and started to walk to class with Kyle. "No! It wasn't like that. We were drunk." He shouted and James laughed. They were nearly at Prof. Flitwick's class when there was a loud bang, and the wall in front of them started crumbling down. When the entire wall was demolished, there stood a man with long, black robes and a pale face with no nose and eyes that were like slits, and an army of Death Eaters behind him. James saw an innocent girl run away screaming and a woman death eater whom he knew to be Bellatrix Lestrange, pointed her wand at the girl and cackled. "Avada Kedavra!" And the girl crumpled to the floor. James and Kyle backed away and turned and ran, and they heard Voldemort shout, "Get the potter boy!" And heard a stampede running towards him and Kyle. Him and Kyle kept looking over their shoulders, and with a flick swish of their wands, the death eaters were getting badly injured.

Elsewhere, Chrys, who was oblivious to what was going on, was wondering around the castle, trying to tell James she still loved him. "James! James! Where are you?" She ran outside and James and Kyle ran past her. "James!" She screamed. James turned and looked horrified as he saw Bellatrix raise her wand to Chrys. "Chrys Move!" He shouted. She looked utterly bewildered and said, "But why? I came to say I love you." She smiled, and then Bellatrix screamed. "Avada Kedavra!" And Chrys crumpled to the floor, as pale as a ghost. Her body lifeless and limp. "No!" James screamed, and he ran at Bellatrix, wand raised." Crucio! Exeplliarmus!" It looked as if she was punched mega hard, because she went flying through the air and slammed in to a wall. "No!" Voldemort screamed. He started going in to a rage, shooting killing curses in every direction possible, and not too far away from him, James heared Louis and Amelia talking. "I really like you Amy, so if this is the last time we meet, I love you." He said, and Amy beamed. "I love you too Louis!" They kissed and then a killing curse hit them both square in the chest, they hit the floor with a bang and were dead, in each others arms. "That's my cousin you dick!" James screamed, and started shouting curses back at Voldemort. James managed to escape, and run through the big metal doors, where he saw a werewolf/wizard type of being, on top of a limp boy. The boy managed to turn his head so he was facing James, and James was horrified to see it was his little brother Albus. "You Bastard! Leave him alone! Please! Everte Statum!" And the wolf man went flying through a window, and jumped back through, and a man in a black cloak covered James's body. He looked up and recognized Severus Snape. "Oh my Godric it's you!" Snape looked down at him quickly then back at Fenrir Greyback. "I've alerted your father to come. Run! He will be here any moment!" He waved his wand and Greyback got slashed across the face and he growled. James ran outside and sure enough, there stood Kyle battling Voldemort. But then James notice that Harry was helping Kyle, and so were Hermione and Ron. "Dad! Uncle Ron! Aunt Mione! "He yelled, and they turned around and smiled and ran over to him, leaving Voldemort on the floor unconscious. "James!" Hermione said, kissing his forehead. "Wow you've grown." She said, and Ron patted his shoulder and Harry looked at him. "Where's Snape? He can't take Fenrir alone." Harry asked, and James pointed to the big double doors. Harry, Hermione, James and Ron ran inside, and Fenrir was looming over Snape's body. "Leave him!" Hermione yelled. "Avada Kedavra!" She screamed, and Fenrir dropped dead. Then something caught Harry's attention, Albus's dead body. "No! My boy!" He ran over to him and held him in his arms. Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron had ran to Snape, and were talking to him, he was bleeding badly. He whispered something to Ron and he ran over to Harry. "Snape wants to talk to you mate. Something important he says." Harry kissed Albus's forehead, closed his eyes, and ran over to Snape. "What is it?" He asked. Snape was gasping and was about to die, when he said. "I'm your father Harry. Your real father." He closed his eyes and his breathing stopped. Harry's father, and James's grandfather, was dead. "W-w-what?" Harry stuttered, but began to cry, knowing it was true. He hugged his father, and stood up. "You all go, I want to stay with him." He said, and Hermione, Ron and James ran outside to help Kyle. They stood there in utter shock at what they saw. Kyle had Voldemort on his knees, and Kyle had his wand pointed at his head. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort dropped onto his front and stopped breathing. Kyle spat on his body. "And that's for hurting my friends!" Kyle turned to see them and looked astonished himself. "I just killed the dark lord! On my own!" He babbled. Hermione ran over to him and hugged him. "Yes! Yes you did Kyle! You wonderful boy!" She kissed his cheek and ran over to Ron and threw her arms around him. "He's gone forever!" She kissed him passionately and smiled. Kyle was still blushing from Hermione's kiss and touched his cheek like he was love struck. "Let's go get Harry, and go home." Ron said. "Kyle, you can stay at the burrow with us if you want?" He added. And Kyle beamed. "Sure! Cool! Thanks!" He chorused. They went back inside together, and smiled at Harry. "He's gone?" Harry asked, tears streaming his face as James noticed he was cradling Snape's and Albus's bodies. Hermione nodded, "He's gone." Harry stood up, grabbed all of their hands, and apperated back to the burrow, taking Snape's and Albus's dead bodies with them.

-THE END! Hope you enjoyed!-


End file.
